


Ryuzaki

by Resilicns



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alive Beyond Birthday, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beyond Birthday is His Own Warning, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional Manipulation, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resilicns/pseuds/Resilicns
Summary: A year after L’s passing, work has become slow. Matsuda takes a week off to visit his family, but his poor luck would have it that he wouldn’t make the trip. When he wakes up in a dark apartment, his last memory one of falling asleep on a train, he expects the worst. With the way the mysterious masked man who’s holding him captive is behaving, those fears may be an underestimation. But all Beyond Birthday wants is information, and he’ll do anything to get it.
Relationships: Beyond Birthday/L Lawliet (past), Beyond Birthday/Matsuda Touta, L/Yagami Light (past)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Ryuzaki

April was truly Touta’s favorite time of the year. The cherry blossoms were in full bloom, a pleasant sight for his morning commute to the Taskforce headquarters. The temperature was mild, not too hot, but not too cold- just right. Unlike most things in his life, he liked his weather simple and average. He could vaguely recall Light remarking that he’d always thought he would be a summer person, but casual conversations like that seemed to be decades behind them. These days, work was tiring. There was no excitement, and the mood amongst the group had remained stagnant since L’s murder a little over a year ago. The anniversary that previous November had gone by without notice, but the way Light acted in the following days told him everything. He admired the younger male, especially for how well he had stepped into the role L left behind, but it didn’t shock him to notice Light grieving over his lost friend. 

This day remained just as mediocre. Touta lost himself to the paperwork, phone calls, and organization, going through the motions without much thought. The only thing that broke him from that haze was a soft hand on his shoulder. He only jolted _slightly_ in surprise, turning his head to look up at the culprit from his desk. Light stood over him, wearing what he could only surmise to be a soft expression, but he wasn’t entirely sure what the reason for such a thing was.

“Matsuda, you’ve been such a good worker for the past year, an asset to the team,” Light began, those words of praise warming Touta’s chest. The easiest way to his heart was a compliment, and the way the other was looking at him was certainly helping that process.

The younger Yagami offered a gentle smile before continuing. “I know you don’t have the same advantage the rest of us do. We can see our family whenever we want, my father and myself especially.” He chuckled, keeping the interaction easy and light-hearted. “They live in Kyoto, right? Why don’t you take the rest of this week off to go see them?”

Touta furrowed his brows, completely caught off-guard. Admittedly, he had been missing his parents and grandparents, especially over the holidays, but the idea of going on vacation from such important work seemed ludicrous. 

“I’m- I’m not sure, Light. I mean-..!” He held up both hands, internally cursing himself for messing up the conversation already. “I really appreciate the offer, but the case is really important. I don’t think it’s fair for me to just take a break like this, _especially_ when you and the Chief work so hard all the time.”

Light surprised him further by shaking his head. “It’s not just a break, spending time with family is important, even more so with the risk the case presents to our lives.” A sad look passed over his face. “I think we’ve all been reminded of that thoroughly.”

His stomach twisted from seeing Light even slightly upset, immediate guilt setting in from even leading to the other thinking about L. “N-no, you’re right! Thank you, I promise I’ll be back in time for the Sakura TV interview!”

The interview itself had been a source of preemptive grief for the Taskforce. A group of Kira fanatics claiming religious devotion had cropped up. While that wasn’t entirely surprising or unusual, they had already proven themselves to be much more vocal and active than past groups, even resorting to violence to try and bait suspected criminals into revealing themselves. This process had proven itself ineffective, but they continued to cause chaos. The fact that the station was even considering interviewing the leader of this cult was setting a horrifying precedent.

The rest of the day went smoothly, Touta working diligently until it was time to leave. He said his goodbyes, earning a much welcome pat on the shoulder from Soichiro. The energy he gained from that sense of approval alone powered him all the way back to his apartment. He wasted no time packing the belongings he would need to take with him, only picking up the essentials. He knew his parents kept his room relatively intact, which made planning how much he could bring and what he’d need infinitely easier. 

His bag of luggage in tow, Matsuda departed from his apartment with a spring in his step. Things were looking up, despite the grim circumstances. He had to admit that Kira had done wonders for the crime rates, and he felt much safer walking to the station these days. However, the fear and tension everyone carried was not worth it, and part of him dreaded what would happen once Kira was stopped.

He attempted to push those thoughts out of his mind, focusing on the commute and excitement for all the things he’d do once he was at his childhood home. He couldn’t even find it in himself to be concerned when he stepped into the train car and found it empty. Setting his bag in the luggage tray above, he sat down in the seat, idly flipping through a magazine someone had left behind in the seat behind him. He could see someone else enter the car in his peripheral vision, but he kept his attention on an article about knitting trends. This would become a very regrettable decision, as a sharp pricking sensation in his neck was quickly followed by the world around him falling away into blackness.

* * *

When Matsuda came to, he was aware of three things. One, the pounding headache that felt like a vice gripping his skull. Two, his wrists were bound to the back of the chair he was seated in, and his legs likewise cuffed to the legs. Three, he was not alone in this dark, musty room. 

The room itself felt suffocating and claustrophobic. The only proper source of light was the dim light bulb hanging from the ceiling, swaying faintly from the airflow created by a nearby vent. As the light moved side-to-side, Touta tried to focus his blurry gaze on the figure on the other side of the room. This was proven slightly unnecessary, as the other began slowly approaching him.

The man was tall, certainly a good few inches taller than himself. He wore a long brown coat, black turtleneck, baggy black pants, tall brown boots, and black gloves. Not a single sliver of skin was visible on the male, and, most notably, he wore a mask. From afar, Matsuda could barely tell what it was, but now that the man was barely three feet away from him, he recognized the cheap plastic mask as an unsettling image of Gudetama with holes for eyes and a mouth, peeking out of halves of his eggshell. 

“Wh-who are you?! Where am I?!” He sputtered, immediately tugging against his bonds, to no avail. They didn’t budge at all. All he could do was stare back into those intense brown eyes, fear consuming him. This terror only grew even stronger when the man laughed, a harsh sound he could only compare to crinkling cellophane and scraping metal.

“You can call me Rue Ryuzaki,” his captor whispered, abruptly ceasing his laughter and leaning in close. “Now, tell me _exactly_ what L has been up to...”

* * *

Beyond liked to consider himself to be an observant person. He could read most people, getting under their skin and twisting them to get what he needed and wring them dry. However, he was also relatively certain that even the daftest of fools could tell every thought going through the head of the man tied to a chair before him. Touta Matsuda was the truest form of the phrase "like an open book" he had ever seen. The look of recognition, confusion, and then panic that flashed across his face from the mere mention of the name "Ryuzaki" told B everything he needed to know. Truthfully, he should have expected L would use his alias in the future. It was in the man's nature. He took his prizes and broke them over his knee, wearing their shell to make himself stronger. It was this ruthless behavior that made him certain the detective was going to defeat Kira, but his intel said otherwise.

The very idea that Kira could defeat and kill L had sent him spiraling, but it made sense. It shouldn't have been so easy to break out of his special confinement, it shouldn't have been so easy to evade capture. If L was dead, there was no one left that would be motivated enough to capture him. He had felt true grief for the third time in his life when he discovered the passing- no, the _murder_ of Naomi Misora. There was no doubt in Beyond's mind that Kira killed her. She was smart, she was determined, and she had a habit of flying too close to the sun. _And yet, I was the one that got burned,_ he thought, a mirthless chuckle filling the silence between himself and his prey.

Manipulating the children at Wammy's had been a favorite pastime of B's. It wasn't terribly difficult to get the information he needed from Mail Jeevas, posing as Nate River trying to reach out by e-mail to his bratty blonde rival with a tentative olive branch. He could fill in the context himself. L was dead, he'd been dead for over a year, and someone else was taking his place. Someone that wasn't a successor. It made his blood boil that after everything that house had put them through, everything it had taken from him, L would just use that coveted title as bait to drag his successors in to finish the job he couldn't handle himself. The worst part was that he knew they would do it anyway, and that made him sick. The blind reverence he used to hold for L had long since faded away, leaving behind only bitter memories of all the times the detective visited him in that cage for "rehabilitation." 

Pushing those memories aside, he steeled himself to focus on the "now," and that was the trembling Japanese man staring back at him. Admittedly, he was impressed that the man had the balls to meet his gaze despite the situation. From everything he'd learned, he had expected this guy to be some idealistic coward who could barely do his job. Instead, while clearly afraid (and it would be idiotic to not be), he wasn't faltering. B could respect that.

"C'mon, cat got your tongue? Where's L? I can't stand it when my _friends_ ghost me, you know. It's been ages since he last visited me." He grinned broadly, the feeling of his own hot breath warming his lips and cheeks behind the mask. While the purpose of the mask was to obscure his identity, he also knew the gruesome scene underneath could scare Matsuda more than he wanted to. Lowering his voice to a purr, he leaned in close, getting a good look at the man's deep brown eyes. He'd initially thought they were just black, but the shade was much closer to dark chocolate. "I came all the way out here to meet him, and I had to go through the work of nabbing you just to get the juicy details." Reaching out, he brushed a few strands of that silky black hair out of the man's face, relishing the way he instinctively flinched, noting the shift in his pupil size and the faint redness of his cheeks. _Interesting. I'll have to play with those reactions later._

"I- I don't know what you're talking about, I don't know L, I'm just-" Matsuda's rambling was immediately cut off as B moved his hand to cover his mouth.

"Shush, shush. I already know you work on the Kira case. I know L. I'm just worried about my friend," Beyond cooed, stroking his thumb across the man's cheekbone. "Now, I'm going to move my hand, and I'd appreciate it if the next thing out of those pretty little lips wasn't a bunch of bullshit lies, okay?" _Fuck, I could watch the panic and confusion in those eyes all day. I might just have to take a page from L's book and keep a little prize of my own._ _I wonder what he'd look like when…_ Not wanting to get too distracted by those fun thoughts, he pulled his hand away, taking a step back to give the man space. Even with that space, he could see the way Matsuda’s Adam’s apple bobbed, the way his hands clenched and unclenched, the faint quiver of his lower lip.

“He-...the person you probably knew as L died a year ago,” Touta finally replied, his voice a shaky whisper. _He’s scared I’m going to lash out at him for that,_ Beyond realized as he watched the man stiffen up. _If my hunch is correct, this should work wonders…_

“Thank you,” B murmured, closing the distance between them again, unable to resist touching Matsuda’s cheek for the extra confusion on his face. “That couldn’t have been very easy. I appreciate your honesty in such a stressful situation. You’re so brave.”

It was almost too easy to work out the best ways to control Matsuda. The man made it incredibly obvious that he craved approval and affection. Beyond would feel sorry for him if he wasn’t having such a great time unraveling him. The way a flicker of excitement came across his face gave the whole game away. Not bothering to hold back a smile, B slid his hand across the man’s cheek and past his jaw, resting his fingers on the back of his neck. His thumb idly stroked his jawline. It was certainly a risk, to suddenly behave so intimately. It could easily backfire, losing him his chance at tracking down Kira. Instead, however, he was rewarded with the feeling of Touta leaning ever so slightly into his hand. _Touch-starved, too? This is just too good._

“So- so you’ll let me go now, right?” Touta was watching him, every bit of fear and anxiety he was feeling written on his face for B to read. “I told you what you wanted to know, so you’ll let me go, _right_?” The way his voice quivered just...did something incredible to Beyond’s head. There was a faint fuzzy feeling filling his mind, as if his lucidity was fading in the most blissful way. 

“No, I’m afraid not, Touta,” he whispered in response, loving the shocked look in the man’s eyes as he referred to him by his name. He didn’t seem to mind how impolite B was being, but he wasn’t sure if that was a sign of a more relaxed demeanor, or if he was too afraid to be offended. _Those_ would be some fun boundaries to test. “You have to understand something. I need you to trust me, okay? I know L better than most people. We fell out of contact because of how busy he was with the Kira case.” _Not entirely a lie, I suppose._ “L already had someone chosen to become the next L. He plans for everything, _meticulously_. I know who that person is, and right now, he is _not_ L.” 

Beyond tightened his grip slightly. It wasn’t enough to cause any harm, but enough to communicate an intense feeling to indicate his “seriousness.” An added bonus of this was being able to feel the older man swallow from nervousness. Something about what he had said had rung true for Matsuda, that much he could tell from the look in his eyes. _Perfect. Just need to chip away a little more before I can really get to work._

“L was defeated by Kira, I’ve suspected this for a while now. But, what’s really struck me is that he didn’t pass the role down as he had promised. Not only that, but the current ‘ _L_ ’-” B raised his free hand to make finger quotes, the hand on Matsuda’s neck never budging. “-isn’t doing anything. Sure, he’s getting various things done, and to anyone not paying attention, it really looks like he’s just as productive.” He paused, leaning in close so his mask touched the man’s nose, relishing the involuntary flinch that followed. “But guess what... _he’s not doing jack shit_ ,” he growled, letting his voice settle into a strange mixture of a purr and a snarl. “He’s not making any progress. He’s _stalling_. And you know what I think?” Another pause, this time just for dramatic effect and the chance to feel the way Matsuda shuddered under his touch. “I think the person you work for, the current L, is _Kira_. L gave him his role to lead _me_ right to him.”

Now, B was well aware that he was travelling directly into “complete bullshit lies” territory. That was a risk. If, somehow, Nate or Mihael had already contacted the Taskforce, he was completely done for. However, if the man’s reactions were just as easy to read as he felt they were, he was believing every single word he said. Normally, Beyond couldn’t be bothered to care about someone else’s misery- if anything, he was likely to revel in it. But when he saw the way Matsuda’s face went from fear, to confusion, to shock, and then, finally, to pain, told him everything he needed to know.

“...how do I know I can trust you..? I mean- no offense, but I don’t _know_ you. And- and I know the person that’s acting as L right now! He- he’s not Kira!” Touta sounded _outraged_ , but the distressed look in his eyes told a different story. He wasn’t as certain as he sounded.

“I understand your hesitance,” B murmured, pulling his hand away and stepping back once again, not wanting to completely overwhelm the other man. “What can I do to get you to trust me?” Admittedly, he was slightly fearful of what the man might ask for. He couldn’t give away too much information, and he had no real way of knowing how good he was at telling when someone was lying.

There was a long pause as Matsuda stared up at him. The tension in the air was thick, B could almost swear he could feel it pressing into him. Finally, the older man spoke.

“Show me your face.”

* * *

For a moment, he wondered if Ryuzaki would even take the mask off. He could see he was hesitating, as if close to changing his mind and refusing Matsuda's request. It seemed as if the seconds were crawling by as Touta watched his captor slowly reach up and begin to lift the novelty mask. His vision was still swimming as he struggled to focus on one thing. The ache in his skull had begun to fade, but he still felt as if he was swimming through molasses, struggling to make sense of everything that was going on. He _knew_ he was in danger, and a part of him knew the things he had said were better left _un-_ said, but he couldn't think straight. 

Even though he was terrified, it was difficult to focus on everything that was going on, especially when the man was _touching_ him in such a tender way. He wasn't used to that, wasn't used to being treated so softly. The contrast of the danger he was in and the gentle treatment he was getting was making it difficult to think clearly. Hearing the man speak so bluntly and accuse Light of being Kira wasn't much better. He knew L had _suspected_ Light was Kira, but someone just saying it like it was fact felt...different, somehow. The worst part was that he found himself believing this stranger. The things he said made sense, but he wasn't sure if that was because they were logical, or if the ache in his head was indicative of his current, poor condition.

As Beyond’s hand stilled, the man seemingly hesitating, a strong feeling of desperation bubbled up inside of Touta. He was keenly aware that this was his only chance at having a semblance of leverage in this situation. Showing someone your face while involved in the Kira case was a dangerous and powerful thing, so he could _understand_ the hesitation- but that was also exactly _why_ that was his price. Clearly this man was hiding his face for that reason, right? Forcing him to unmask himself was a solid step towards having enough power to negotiate. At least, that felt like something Light would say. _That’s my best shot, here. “What would Light do?” If I can just try to think like him, I can get out of this. Somehow._

Any thoughts of his coworker or escape vanished from Matsuda’s mind when the mask fell to the ground, a choked and strangled gasp following.

Touta tried to tell himself he wasn’t a superficial person, but, at his core, he truly was. The sight that met him made his stomach twist into knots. His captor’s face was covered in scarred patches, unevenly healed in different spots. The entire left side of his face was practically nothing but scar tissue. From what experience he had prior to the beginning of the Kira case, he knew what burn scars looked like. Just the thought of what had occurred to inflict such an injury brought the taste of bile to his tongue. The man’s left eyelid had healed in an almost melted way, leading to a sagging appearance that created a look similar to a squint. The skin had a leathery appearance, lines and wrinkles in the scars shooting off in multiple directions. The scarring wasn’t as severe on the right side, the skin healing a bit more in a few places, notably around his lips and his right eye. It surprised Matsuda to see that Ryuzaki had an eyebrow, albeit a very patchy one, on that side. What shocked him even more, as the other man pulled down the hood off of his head, was that he had an almost full head of hair. The left side was thinner, of course, clumps missing that would never grow back. His hair itself was a deep shade of mahogany. It was wild and curly, sticking out in every direction. 

“Enjoying the free horror show, _Touta-kun_?” Ryuzaki sneered, reaching up to adjust that untamed mane, guiding it so it partly covered the worst of his scarring.

Matsuda swallowed, his throat tightening as he averted his gaze. He felt guilty for staring. While, yes, he was being held hostage by this person, it felt wrong to just _gawk_ at his injuries like that. 

“I-” He paused, wetting his lips nervously. His mouth felt dry and cottony, sounds suddenly much more difficult to make. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled lamely, clenching and unclenching his fists. A tingling sensation was starting to prickle at his fingers, his bindings cutting off circulation. What could he say? Should he even say anything? _Wait- what am I,_ **_stupid_** _? Why am I being so sensitive to the guy that_ **_kidnapped_ ** _me?! He could kill me, I shouldn’t be worrying about his_ **_feelings_ ** _of all things..!_

“...alright, I trust you,” he whispered, keeping his eyes focused on the floor. “So please let me go. I- I can’t feel my hands.” He could only hope and pray that Ryuzaki would believe him and take pity on him, but he knew he had a strong record of eliciting irritation rather than pity when it came to making requests. Much to his surprise, however, the shadow on the floor in front of him grew bigger, and the toes of two boots entered his sight. Catching his lower lip between his teeth, he slowly raised his head, forcing himself to meet Ryuzaki’s eyes dead-on. What he found genuinely surprised him. 

The man’s eyes seemed oddly...soft. He froze up, staying completely still as the other man got even closer. Their noses were almost touching, and he could _feel_ Ryuzaki’s breath on his face. He didn’t truly understand what was going on until the man pulled away, immediately realizing his hands were now free. A relieved sigh slipped past his lips, and he began massaging his now quite sore wrists. Doing his best to stay aware of his surroundings, Touta watched as Ryuzaki knelt down and began untying his ankles. _Why is he actually letting me go..? Maybe...maybe he is actually on L’s side..? I mean-..I’ve seen his_ **_face_ ** _now, and he’s untying me. Why else would-?_

His breath hitched in his throat and his thoughts screeched to a halt as he watched Ryuzaki press a kiss to his knee. Immediately, heat consumed his face. He could only sit there, slack-jawed and staring like a fool. _What’s this guy’s deal?! Why is he acting like this?!_

Matsuda’s panic only grew as his captor kept pushing further, slowly climbing up him so that their faces were close again. He felt as if he couldn’t breathe, couldn’t move. He couldn’t understand what was happening until he felt a familiar sting in the side of his neck.

* * *

Were Beyond’s methods a little unorthodox? Sure. But did they get results? ...well, not really- but that was hardly the point. He was having _fun_ for the first time in a while.

He waited until he was certain the older man was unconscious before carefully lifting him up bridal-style in his arms. There was no point keeping him in the chair anymore, but letting him go was not an option either. The last thing he needed was for Touta to go running right back to Kira and tell him everything. Sure, the man _said_ he trusted him, and he could see the doubt forming, but loyalty was difficult to shake. Light Yagami had his hooks in this man for years, and they couldn’t be pried free in a day. 

Smiling to himself, Beyond carried Touta up the stairs and into his new room. It was a relatively small bedroom, but not small enough to feel cramped. There were no electric lights, only a few candles placed about the room- locked in place and covered with a cage of sorts to ensure the older man didn’t get any ideas. He didn’t suspect that Matsuda would have any arsonistic traits, but people were _full_ of surprises. 

Chuckling quietly, he laid the man on the bed, picking up the nearby collar and placing it around his neck. It was relatively soft, but the cloth itself was tight and sturdy. There was a small lock attached to the clip, soldered on rather than custom built. B had always prided himself on being crafty and good with his hands, but this locking collar was a mediocre achievement at best. However, it would make do.

Beyond locked the collar, slipping the key into his pocket. A thin chain was drilled into the bedpost. It was long enough to allow him plenty of freedom, but not enough to actually _leave_. Satisfied with the setup, he left the room, returning to his own to take stock of the information gained today. He sat at his desk, booting up the computer and opening a fresh, new document.

> >>Observation Log- Touta Matsuda: Day One
> 
> Subject is frightened and sensitive to stress, but reacts positively to affectionate touch and words. Investigate further response to various forms of affection, use in future interrogation. Definitely inclined towards men. Little information on Yagami obtained, likelihood of subject’s loyalty towards Yagami is high. Confirmation of L’s death at Kira’s hands, further confirmation of Yagami’s status as L and identity as Kira.
> 
> To-do List:
> 
>   * Locate Yagami
>   * Gain subject’s loyalty
>   * Infiltrate taskforce
>   * Capture Light Yagami
>   * Kill Light Yagami
> 

> 
> Day Two Plans:
> 
> Establish a steady schedule for the subject, further testing of responses to various stimuli. Gauge stress levels prior to interrogation in relation to Light Yagami and Kira. Sedate subject after lunch to follow leads gained from M.
> 
> >>End Log

Beyond sighed, leaning back in his computer chair as he stretched his arms out in front of him. The chair creaked in protest, almost in unison with his popping joints. _Haven’t been doing my stretches. Everything is so fucking stiff now._ While the damage to his skin was obvious and intense, the damage to the rest of his body was more of a nuisance than his appearance. He could still remember the pretentious doctor L had assigned to him.

* * *

“Sir, are you listening? You have to do these three times a day to avoid pain. The strain your muscles endured during the…” The doctor shifted uncomfortably in his seat, adjusting his glasses and clearing his throat. “ _Incident_...combined with the delayed treatment means your recovery will be an uphill battle. This routine will help ease the aching you’ve complained about.”

Beyond laughed, idly reaching up and scratching at the bandages over the right side of his face. “Oh, the aching I’ve _complained_ about? Thank _God_ you’re here to make me stop complaining, doctor. Couldn’t have the great, amazing _L_ so _terribly_ inconvenienced by the _plight_ of hearing me complain.” His sneering tone dripped with sarcasm as he focused his attention on the one-way window. It was a mirror on his side, but he knew L was there watching him. He always was.

The doctor was seemingly caught off-guard, his discomfort visibly growing as he stood. “Sir- that isn’t at all what I meant. My only purpose here is to ensure your health and-”

“And shut me the hell up,” B interrupted, smirking lopsidedly up at the older man. “Save it for a patient that’s worth it and actually gives a shit, doc’. This little game is bigger than you, and you couldn’t hope to understand it.” He paused, leaning to one side to make it _absolutely_ clear that he was staring at the mirror. Raising his voice, “Isn’t that right, L? Having fun over there? You jerking it to my check-up, or are you just sitting there like the stuffy, prude of a ugly-ass frog you are?”

Having enough of this crude and bizarre situation, the doctor huffed and gathered his things, promptly leaving the room. Before the door could close, a familiar pale hand caught it. L stepped in, levelling Beyond with his unreadable gaze. “You wanted to speak to me, Backup?”

**_Backup_** _\- why you little- I’ll fucking choke those words out of your-_ Beyond snarled, attempting to jerk forward, only to be reminded of his restraints by the sharp pain in his waist. “ _Ah-!_ Motherfuck- Lawliet I swear I’ll- When I get out of here-!” His anger was boiling over, drowning all of the planned words and replacing them with frustrated and desperate rambling.

The detective shook his head, stepping closer as he nibbled at his thumb. “You won’t be getting out of here. This is a life sentence in a maximum security facility that I designed. Don’t delude yourself with fantasies of undeserved revenge.” A pause, and then the man took a step closer, just barely out of B’s reach. “You were never a challenge. You were never special. You’re an unremarkable criminal with special eyes and an inferiority complex.”

The pure fury and agony coursing through Beyond’s veins was nauseating. It felt like the room around him was spinning. “L-liar- fucking _liar_ \- after- after everything you did-!” Gasping shakily, he felt something wet hit his thighs. _I’m- I’m crying..? No- not over this_ **_bastard_** _-!_ “I’ll win- I’m still going to win! _Fuck_ you and _fuck_ Wammy’s, I’ll _never_ be what you say I am or tell me to be!”

L stood there for a few seconds more, saying nothing as he stared down at Beyond. Wordlessly, he turned and walked out of the room, leaving the younger man to scream and sob profanities at his shadow.

* * *

_Who’s unremarkable now, L?_ Beyond smirked to himself, staring up at the ceiling aimlessly. Oh, how he wished he could see L now. Just to rub it in that emotionless, smug, pretentious face. _You’re dead. Worm food. And I’m still alive. I’m_ ** _free_** _now because you_ ** _failed_** _and_ ** _died_** _. You’re the one that’s inferior, and when I beat Kira, I’ll finally prove just how worthless you are and how much better I am._


End file.
